


The Law of the Sword (つるぎのおきて)

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Doggie's Annual Fan Trilogy [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, No Sex, Revenge, Swords, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn of Lorca and Guy/Gii of Kutolah meet and become friends. These two Sacae warriors live by the way of a sword. When the Taliver attack the Lorca, their blades must hold a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of the Sword (つるぎのおきて)

The year was 979.

Many wondered how savages lived among the plains of Sacae as war aspired outside of its borders, and as raiders plagued the range cutting northern Bern. Even after castles made of stone and metal, and villages with fortified walls, were built across Elibe's pastures, the descendants of Lady Hanon still remained on ever-roving foot. It's said that Sacaens could sense the earth beneath them, traverse it with their eyes close, and become keen of their surroundings. They strode like their feet were naked and unhindered, and their hair adopted the color of the plains.

Becoming with nature, the wild stallions soon joined them. Down the line of history, the Sacae grew not only to ride horses, but to also wield bow and arrow and sword. Why did such free people felt such fervor in the blade?

"This is my daughter Lyndis," spoke Hassar, the leader of the Lorca Tribe. He was a man of strong features. He looked stoic, a man around thirty by the looks of his wiry mustache and creasing face. The woman next to him, however, was fine as moonlight reflecting off a pond. Upon first sight, she looked to have the blood of a prideful noble; her hair was violet, a color usually seen in tapestry and coat of arms. Standing in front of Hassar and his wife Madelyn was their daughter, Lyndis, her Sacae features being very noticeable.

"I am Guy of Kutolah!" After appearing from their tipi, Lyn and her family were approached by an enthusiastic boy. His tunic and braided hair was very much like one of Sacae; hanging from his long waist sash was a sheathed sword.

It was a time of transhumance. As the seasons changed to cooler times, the Sacae tribes crossed south to the valleys near Bern where it rained more. Furthermore, they could offer their services to the nobles and whoever pleased if a fair trade was compromised. They even go as far as Nabata. Today, the Lorca met with the Kutolah passing by, and the tribes were making preparations.

"That sword. What do you hold it for?" asked Hassar.

"To become strong! I want to become the strongest swordsman in all of Sacae!" The bow and arrow, while a weapon of vantage, primarily carried a symbol of hunting. A sword was in the hands of kings, marquees and knights, those chosen to protect others on a scale of countries. Such truth held an aloft dignity that Guy wanted to grasp. He believed it more when the Chieftain Dayan told him that his sword arm was good, and the Chieftain's word was blessing. The Chief was the Gray Wolf of Sacae after all; the wise and strong Gray Wolf could not have lied, and that was Guy's strong belief.

"Conceit," Hassar said.

Guy was caught off guard. "W-what do you mean!?" He asked.

"Guy, holding that sword, you stand for the future. Do not forget your family." This was the voice of Lyndis's father. The words, spoken softly, carried a touch of truth as Guy listened.

"Do not forget our law: We unite to fight against any threat."

Guy's face seemed to reflect comprehension or a sudden revelation. Seeing all of the people of Sacae around him, he suddenly thought of his mother. It was a simple rule. When he was strong, he could defeat and protect anybody, but Guy felt that something was absent. He looked at Lyn and saw her smile. Lyn's gentleness and love of helping others was nurtured from her parents. Guy hummed, his mouth fidgeting. He had completely forgotten to speak with her.

"Hello Lyndis, I, I am Guy of Kutolah." Through his small stammer, he tried to keep his bold tone. Lyn couldn't help but giggle for she knew that the young man already said his name. Guy also sounded a little shy.

"Nice to meet you, Guy." Lyn said. "Guy, are you good with your sword?"

"You bet!" Guy said, and then he lowered his voice. "I-I mean, I'm getting there!"

"Is it fine, if I may, to duel with you?" Lyn asked.

"Huh?!" Guy was completely surprised. To hear a request from a gentle voice felt like he was being asked to play. Guy hesitated from having mixed thoughts. He expected a letdown, or something about Lyn was hidden. Hassar and Madelyn laughed; they didn't tell the boy that their daughter was very plucky.

"Do you accept Guy of Kutolah?" Her cadence was like a smart girl, but Lyn sounded sincere about her challenge. Her words were full of pride. "I have you know that I am as fast as the wind!"

"Really? So am I!" Guy would not allow himself to fall behind a girl. After their first challenge, the two quickly became friends. They both had the same blood after all.

* * *

Days later. In the late morning, Lyn limped out of her tipi.

"Lyndis what happened!?" Rushing, Guy's urgency was like he came to a troubled person's aid. He knew that she and her Lorca family went south to hunt and to collect water, and wondered if .she was hurt in any way. She may have tripped, or was she attacked by a hungry bear? When he woke up this morning, he was told to leave Lyn alone. He did not heed. When Guy arrived to Lyn's tent, he was speechless. His tendency to repeat his words was left stuck.

"Huh…?" Lyn was crying; her tears left Guy stalled. It was an uncanny sight from someone with such a dauntless heart. Lyndis of Lorca was a real swordsman, willing to fight to the very end. Guy could only think what could break such a person. It was her loud weeps that had him rushing to her.

"Last night, we found her unconscious near a riverbed," a Kutolah brethren said.

"The Lorca are—"

"It must've been the work of the Taliver. Without a doubt, their methods."

As the Kutolah explained, they bowed their heads. "Her mother and father, her friends—" They said no more.

"M-mother?" Guy could not believe what he heard, and even the thought of mass murder, like he heard from old war tales, tore at his own feelings. The mountain brigands were a terrible bunch he knew. A Kutolah whispered Guy the details: He observed the riverbed, and saw no survivors. Everyone, including Hassar and Madelyn, were torn apart mercilessly. Their wounds were deep with blows from axes.

"The water," Lyn's words trembled between her sobs. "Something was wrong with the water. "Even woman and children." She fell to her knees. "Even—"

"Please, speak no more Lyn." A Kutolah pleaded. The sorrow in his voice transparent.

Guy bowed his head. His body began to shake. "They...they shall feel it."

"Guy?" His companion touched a shoulder. "Come. Give Lyn a little more time."

"My anger! I swear it, I swear it all!"

"Hey, stop! Stop Guy!" Two Kutolah grabbed the raving Guy by his arms. The boy struggled against the grip, but continued his unbridled talk. The fury turned his face red, his eyes wide. He would not be calm until he finished speaking out, as such words attested his blood of Sacae.

"To the stars and to Earth! This is why I have to become strong so no one will suffer! Lyn I swear!" Guy's emotions rose as if he had witnessed the death himself. All it took was the words of his brothers and the weakness of Lyn, and it all ignited his chest.

"Guy! Don't be reckless!"

"I WILL!"

* * *

It was time for the tribes to move out. Lyndis told the Kutolah that she was going to travel to the desert, and return next year. She spoke in a way, in which a Kutolah described as "tentative" or "lifeless". She spoke little and turned away often. It was the image of pride and life being broken. After seeing her friends and family struggling and being mutilated, before blacking out from the poisoned river water herself, Lyn had a long path to recovery. Rather, she had a long path to something else.

"Lyn wait!" Guy rushed towards her. Wearing a travel cloak, Lyn was in the middle of packing. She was collapsing a tipi until she heard Guy's voice, turning around to acknowledge him. Guy stopped to catch his breath. He took a moment to look at her. For once, he wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her happy; even deeper in his heart, he wanted her ask about their next duel, or if they could hunt together, something that made her pleasant. Something that proved that this was all a fantasy.

He wanted all of this to be a dream.

"Lyndis, I implore you," Guy begged, "let me help you as a fellow Sacae!"

"Guy…no I'm sorry." Lyn's voice was weak, almost a whisper.

"Why!?"

"I will return to Sacae. I must face them alone." Various thoughts whirled. Lyn thought that the Lorca could only be avenged faithfully by one of their own. She also didn't want Guy to be in danger while fighting the Taliver; she didn't want him to be in the way of her vengeance, her selfishness. Guy could get hurt by the bandits; he could get hurt by Lyn herself during her fury.

"I-I don't get it! Lyn, don't tell me that you think that I am weak?!" Guy was shaking. He couldn't stand being rejected and helpless. Behind his blind conceit in becoming Sacae's greatest swordsman, a defender of all, Guy would not admit that he suddenly thought of his family. Hearing the word "mother", the thought of Lyn's mother being killed, the smiling violet-haired woman he had only saw days before, made Guy think of his own mother.

At her friend's words, Lyn sighed. "No." Her words seem to perk up. "Of course not Guy, you are not weak at all."

"Huh?"

Somehow, Lyn managed a smile. "Your swordplay is good. You and I have much to work on." Guy agreed to that in his mind, but he focused more on looking strong as Lyn face tragedy. Thus, he didn't want to openly agree. His only response was to clear his throat. Lyn let out a little laugh. She knew that the boy of Kutolah was stubborn.

"Guy, become a strong swordsman. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"I'm telling you that you don't need to leave. At least, let me come!"

"My mind has been decided. You must follow your own path."

Against Guy's childish deploring, Lyn felt like the one with wisdom. Neither one would sway from what they wanted to do. Looking at one another, each Sacaen felt that they would see each other again one day. They were born to temper and cross their swords, and sensed that they would not die easily. Guy of Kutolah pursued to be a Saint of Swords, and Lyn pursued to scour the land of bandits. Through their dense desires, their adventures would diverge into strange circumstances.

Lyn's sense of justice would play a part into her becoming stronger and opening her mind to protect Elibe; Guy would face various tests, including the test of getting food in his stomach.

When he collapsed at one time, Guy had a dream: It was when Lyn left for Nabata Desert. He wanted to reach for her, he didn't want to tell himself that he failed to curb her thoughts. However, as she moved further away, there was something that shined in the dream.

Lyn turned to him and smiled. "Guy, thank you so much."

From his screaming vow to fight the Taliver to asking to go with along on her journey, Lyndis of Lorca thanked Guy of Kutolah for caring from the bottom of his heart. That was a piece of reality Guy could not let go. He would not fail his tribe now, including Lyn.


End file.
